Like a Man Possessed
by Posthumous Immortality
Summary: Birthright. Takumi loses control and gives into his darker side. But Corrin doesn't mind in the slightest. Corrin (F) x Takumi.
1. Chapter 1

The bedroom Corrin shared with Takumi was mostly shrouded in darkness when she entered, save for a shrinking wax candle mounted on the close wall, and fading glow of the setting summer sun. She was searching for her husband after observing him sneak out quietly during the evening meal, holding his head in pain. If it weren't for her own responsibilities in entertaining visiting merchants and nobles from around Hoshido (as well as covering for Takumi's absence), she would have tailed him personally. Instead, all Corrin could do was direct Kaze to follow her husband, but the prince had evidently given the ninja and his own retainers the slip.

Eventually, the princess dismissed the rest of the search group for the night and persisted on her own. After scouring through the favoured haunts of her husband, she found herself at the only place that none of the retainers had searched: The private apartments of the royal family.

"Takumi?" she called out softly. The scarce amount of light made it difficult to see properly.

There was no response. As Corrin made to leave, a soft groan from the far corner of the room attracted her attention once more. There sat her husband, taking in shallow breaths and clutching his head in pain.

Hastily shutting the door, Corrin rushed over and knelt beside him. "How long have you been here, Takumi? You shouldn't have ran off by yourself!" She lightly cradled his head and tilted it up slightly to look at him directly.

"... Corrin...?" said Takumi. In his tone and facial expressions lay pain, confusion, and... a touch of panic.

"Yes?" she replied, distracted. She didn't notice the slight distress in his voice, and instead placed a hand against his forehead to check his temperature.

"... You should go... Just leave me here... for awhile... I'll rest up and... get better by myself..."

Corrin sat back on her heels and took hold of Takumi's hands. "After all the time we've spent looking for you, don't think that I'm going to let you slink off again," she scolded. "Besides, you're clearly in no condition to be left alone. I'll yell for help from here and—"

"No!" Takumi's agitation was clear. He seemed to regret his outburst immediately, but continued to plead his case. "I mean, I insist that you leave me alone. Please, Corrin, trust me on this..."

With some hesitation, Corrin let go of her husband and stood, clearly torn between what Takumi wanted and what she believed was best for him. "If... If you insist, I'll be back in a few minutes. The others are still wondering where you went."

Before she turned to go, Takumi suddenly stood up, and pulled Corrin into his chest tightly, with his head brushing against her long silver hair, and his eyes closed. Judging by the strength of his grasp, it didn't seem as though he was willing to let go anytime soon.

Confused, Corrin awkwardly patted his back as best as she could with her arms locked underneath those of Takumi. He had asked her to leave and then contradicted his own request by pulling her into his arms. Corrin didn't _dislike_ hugs, but she found this particular one to be uncomfortably restrictive.

Her thoughts were interrupted by sudden movement from her husband. Takumi, with one dragon princess still held securely in his grasp, turned a full one hundred eighty degrees. He pinned Corrin's arms and legs against the wall with abnormal strength.

"I... Takumi? What are you— Mmph!" The archer forced his lips onto hers. Despite all of the times the pair had kissed before, this felt hollow and completely loveless. Overcoming her shock, Corrin quickly shook her head to break it.

Cautiously glancing upwards at Takumi's face, she found that his eyes were unnaturally dazed, with dark patches underneath them. Immediately, she had flashbacks to Mokushu, where the Hoshidan forces had encountered a possessed, violent Takumi who had nearly shot Hinoka.

Corrin's mind began to spin with theories. Had Iago's mind control spell somehow ingrained itself into Takumi, so that it would continue to affect him, even after the caster's death? She had assumed that once it was fought off, it wouldn't be a problem ever again.

Another thought crossed her mind. Maybe the spell fed off of Takumi's inferiority complex. Despite the best efforts of princess and the rest of the Hoshidans to reassure the archer of his value, the complex still reared its ugly head more often than she would have liked. Perhaps someone or something had particularly shaken Takumi's confidence, and thus triggered the appearance of his alternate personality. But without Azura, Corrin had no known way of ending the spell's influence. What would happen to her if she let the spell carry on its course?

As if to provide an answer, the bewitched Takumi continued to restrain Corrin as he pressed his lips roughly against her neck. While this would normally be a _very_ enjoyable experience for the princess, the non-consensual nature of the act dampened the feeling.

But it didn't entirely wash out the sensations Corrin felt as Takumi asserted his control over her body. Despite knowing full well that she should not be okay with this, Corrin couldn't help feeling aroused by her lack of agency in the situation. Normally, when she made love with her husband, Takumi was hesitant and gentle, in contrast to his usually more harsh attitude. Even though these sleepless nights were incredibly satisfying for both of them, Corrin did secretly crave something different, but she never wanted to push Takumi out of his comfort zone. Now, however, she was faced with the tempting possibility of a drastically different sexual experience with her _admittedly_ possessed and potentially dangerous husband. It wasn't as though Corrin knew of a way to immediately could cure his condition anyway, right? But perhaps time or exhaustion would do the trick...

With that idea in mind, instead of crying out for help or _perhaps turning into a freaking dragon,_ Corrin resolved to submit to her desires and let Takumi exercise his dominance over her.

* * *

The enthralled prince steadily worked his lips down his wife's neck and onto her collarbone. Finding his path now obstructed by layers of clothing, Takumi let out an animalistic growl that sent shivers through Corrin's body. However, with the dragon princess having already given up her struggle, Takumi's hands were free to undo the various buckles and straps that held together her attire. First to reach the ground unceremoniously was her dark blue cape, followed closely by pieces of form-fitting silver and black armour and the upper half of her undergarments.

As clothing began to fall, Corrin's feeling of anticipation grew and her internal fire _blazed_ hotter than ever. Save for her headband and necklace embedded with her dragonstone, she was now bare from the waist up. Takumi temporarily halted his undressing of his lover to hungrily soak in the sight of her. He leaned in close, beside her ear, and spoke in a deep rumble Corrin had only heard twice before from him.

"You are all mine... Your soft hair, your supple breasts, your slender body, _everything_... I will not allow any scum to take you away from me... If they do... they will pay... I will... make them... Die!"

The words resonated deeply in Corrin's head. Now she understood where Takumi's feelings of inadequacy had come from. Almost immediately following Hoshido's successful campaign against Nohr, several sons of wealthy Hoshidan merchants, as well as those of many nobles, had approached Corrin with marriage proposals. All of them (or more accurately, their fathers), whether subtle or forthright, clearly had interests in parading Hoshido's lost princess and victorious military genius as a trophy wife to improve their standing in court. By this point, Corrin had already married Takumi during the war, while in the time hollow of Fort Corrin. Every attendee of the small ceremony had already been told beforehand about the lack of blood relation between the two, and as such no mentions of indecency and incest had been made. But this was not easily accepted throughout the Hoshidan court. One particularly outspoken merchant had even accused Takumi of taking advantage of the, in his words, naïve and innocent Princess Corrin, in order to fulfill his own lecherous desires. Needless to say, this was not received well, and both royals had to be physically restrained from killing said merchant.

Tonight, however, the son of an upper class noble had pointedly chosen to ignore Takumi in favour of attempting to woo Corrin. This had certainly annoyed her and distracted her throughout the function, but evidently these actions also shook Takumi's confidence in himself. As he slipped out quietly to stew on his troubled thoughts, he slowly began to lose control of himself, giving rise to the other personality that usually lay dormant inside. Seeing Corrin had been the catalyst for his assertive and controlling side to take over.

With both impatience and desire clear on his face, Takumi wrapped his arm around Corrin's waist to pull her away from the wall and move elsewhere. The dragon princess complied without resistance, eager to continue. Her husband led her to a round table where the pair often sat to simply enjoy each other's company in the afternoons. Soon, she found herself pushed back against the rough wooden surface, with Takumi towering over her, his eyes displaying a fiery possessiveness. Despite being stared at with such intensity, Corrin resisted the urge to cross her arms over her chest, and instead laid them outwards across the tabletop, with her waist against the chamfered table edge and her feet planted firmly on the ground.

The bewitched archer mercilessly sunk his hands into Corrin's chest, first triggering soft _murmurs_ of satisfaction, and then more audible _moans_ as her level of enjoyment rose. Takumi next picked up his earlier actions, and leaned in to press his lips against Corrin's creamy skin. All of this, as well as her own thundering heartbeat, worked to stoke the princess' fiery core, and she felt a familiar warm and wet feeling begin to build in her lower regions.

Corrin gladly would have stayed like this for hours, but Takumi had other plans. After what seemed like only seconds to her dazed mind (but was actually a span of multiple minutes), she felt her husband pull his hands and mouth away from her body.

"T-Takumi? P-please... Keep going..." Corrin stuttered. Despite her current lack of stimulation, her mind was still foggy, and her vision blurred.

Although she received no verbal acknowledgement, Takumi began to work on undressing her lower half, and more of Corrin's clothing fell to the floor with no care from either party. Quick to join them were some pieces of Takumi's own attire.

The dragon princess had only just realized that she was completely exposed when she was pierced abruptly by her lover. Her head instinctively jolted back, and once more her body erupted with mind-numbing pleasure as Takumi viciously pounded into her. His hands lay on her hips, holding her still as he moved back and forth relentlessly. In the archer's addled and manipulated mind, there was absolutely no consideration for the feelings of his wife, but instead a simple, lustful _desire_ to mark her as his own.

And Corrin loved every second of it.

Constant moans continued to fall from her lips, and they became sharper in pitch and higher in volume in time with Takumi's thrusts.

"Mine mine mine mine mine... No one will take you away... No one... Mmph..." mumbled Takumi. His rumbling, assertive tone had become more slightly more breathy over time. It seemed that even he was not entirely unaffected by feelings of sexual gratification.

The experience of being completely _used_ and _conquered_ soon brought Corrin to a soaring cliff edge. Judging by Takumi's increasingly frequent growls of enjoyment and deteriorating coherency, the opposite— being in total control— had done the same to him.

Corrin's body contracted tightly, with her shoulders pushing together and lifting her upper back off the table. With a loud cry of normally embarrassing volume and emotion, she felt previously pent-up pulses of warmth and moisture leave her nether regions in slow waves.

Takumi, despite the abnormal strength granted to his enthralled body, couldn't hold on much longer than his submissive lover. With an inhuman roar, he released a thick, _fiery_ cascade of his own fluid inside of Corrin. Breathing heavy, he planted his right arm onto the table to support himself as his knees shook with weakness.

The dragon princess that lay exhausted beneath him smiled wearily before closing her eyes. Despite her personal lack of strenuous activity for the past fifteen minutes, she would have easily slept right there and then.

If not for the feeling of hands sliding her underneath her legs and back, lifting her up.

"You're all mine..."

* * *

 **There is a second part. Do I kill it with fire?**


	2. Chapter 2

Corrin sighed softly into her pillow, her face a sight of angelic bliss. What was being done to her, however, was much less innocent.

* * *

 _Just a few minutes before_

The assertive and possessive side of Takumi's personality was evidently still the controlling force in his body, and the bewitched prince was not quite finished with the total domination of his wife. After picking up her lithe body bridal-style from the table, Takumi laid her down onto the thick futon where the pair slept.

"On your knees..." was the order growled out, and Corrin quickly grabbed a pillow before she was guided into position by the impatient hands of Takumi. Her back was mostly parallel to the mattress, and she faced away from her husband, with her legs slightly separated as she settled onto all fours. Between her arms lay her head resting on the pillow she had retrieved. This shuffling around ended up placing her tantalizing, still dripping wetness in the perfect spot for Takumi to take advantage of it, exactly he as planned.

Corrin felt droplets of moisture slipping down her inner thighs as her level of arousal began to grow once more. After all, just because one of her fantasies had been fulfilled didn't mean that she was against indulging herself again, especially when her positively abused lower regions were still so raw and sensitive.

Without a delay, Takumi thrusted himself into Corrin from behind, immediately picking up speed with no thought paid at all for gentleness. The delicious friction she felt served to dull her perceptions in a way that left her only aware of her burning hot, sodden, aching core, and Takumi's unrelenting attempts to claim it. Everything around her faded into oblivion. She didn't smell the heady scent of lovemaking, nor did she notice the sun's light disappear completely, leaving a lone, dying candle as the only source of light. She didn't even feel occasional rushes of warmth and wetness that soaked her centre anew.

For an indiscernible amount of time, the world as regarded by Corrin was a hazy mess of a single sensation, before at last her exhaustion truly caught up with her. She lay on the futon in the same position she had assumed hours before, passed out. Nevertheless, the enthralled Takumi continued to ravage his wife's unconscious body, until he too simply collapsed beside her.

* * *

Corrin opened her eyes gingerly, with a sore neck and back from sleeping in such an odd position. The moon was visible outside to the west, meaning that it was approaching sunrise. As her mind slowly caught up with the situation, she realized that she was completely naked. With the summer heat, it wasn't unreasonable to sleep without a blanket. Even still, she usually wore nightclothes...

The dragon princess rolled over to her right, stretching her legs out over the edge of the mattress, and saw that a still form partly slumped over onto the futon beside her. Takumi, she realized. What happened last... Oh.

With a start, the events of the previous night flooded back to her. Takumi's drastic change in personality. His possessive actions. Her absolute submission...

Corrin carefully sat up to avoid hurting herself unnecessarily, and glanced down at her body. She was greeted by the sight of her tender, reddened lower area, saturated with a thick mess of fluids. She swiped a finger down to scoop some up for closer inspection. The pungent liquid clung to her digit, and without thinking, she placed it in her mouth to taste it. Before she could stop herself, she found herself lapping up every last drop of the intoxicating treat. Her index and middle fingers dug deep into her nethers in an effort to extract more, until they only found damp skin. The potent flavour provided a strange jolt to her brain that was borderline addictive.

Corrin briefly entertained the idea of pleasuring herself to release more of the delicious essence, but the practical side that had abandoned her previously finally returned. Her thoughts turned to her husband.

"If Takumi knew what he did to me... he'd be beside himself with guilt. Even if I told him that it was okay..." she said to herself softly. "He would probably avoid me as much as possible, too."

The princess made a decision then and there: If Takumi didn't remember anything, she wouldn't remind him. The last thing she wanted was for him to spiral into a well of depression and self-hatred.

Corrin delicately rose to her feet. In addition to her stiff neck and back, she found that, unsurprisingly, her centre ached, making it difficult to walk. Even still, she managed to gather up the discarded clothing from the floor without too much pain, and changed into fresh undergarments and her regular nightclothes. Now came the difficult part. She needed to carefully dress Takumi without waking him so that he wouldn't suspect a thing. However, this was not as challenging as she had expected. Apparently possession took a lot out of a person, and her husband didn't so much as stir as she shuffled his own sleepwear onto him. Finally, she lifted his lower half onto the futon itself, slipped into bed, and snuggled into Takumi's chest. Rest was not far off.

* * *

As Takumi rose the next morning, two very concerning things were on his mind. One, the vivid and incredibly dirty dream that he had conjured in his sleep. Two, the strange gap in his memory from the previous night that began after he had left dinner with another headache. The obvious conclusion that he drew was worrying to the point where his troubled fidgeting woke his sleeping wife.

"Everything alright, Takumi?" she murmured softly, eyes still half closed.

"Corrin, did I do anything, um, abnormal last night?" he replied, not looking at her face.

Carefully pushing herself up on her elbows with a slight wince, she replied, "No... Why do you ask, dear?"

"Nothing, nothing... Did you hurt yourself again?"

The dragon princess smiled. "I just slept strangely, that's all." She pulled him in for a quick kiss, and then swung a leg over his body, positioning herself on top of his waist. "You don't have anything important to do this morning, right?"

* * *

Why I should stick to writing essays.

 _Prepares fire extinguisher(s)._


End file.
